Punishment
by Adamina20
Summary: Itachi is going to be punished for all the crimes he did. Sasuke will see to that. But strangely enough, Itachi didn't quiet expected to be punished like THIS! Luckily he gets some help every now and then. Humor prehaps a pairing ItaSaku.


**Uhm yeah, another Ita-saku story. I hope you like it. I don't know how long this story will be, I don't plan on many chapters. Anyway, Enjoy.**

**Obviously the story is from Itachi's POV**

* * *

**Chapter one**

''Alright, here it goes. One, two...''

**--**

_Sounds are heard._

_Flashes are seen._

_Pain is felt._

_The sound of the bright Chidori fills the small damp cave. The stone walls keep echoing the sound. Even when the light of the Raikiri disappears into my body, the sound can still be heard, over and over again. Is there no end to that sound?_

_The endless chirping of more than thousand birds, captured in one jutsu, captured in only one energy flow, captured in only one powerful hand: Uchiha Sasuke's hand._

_He pulls out his hand, as the electric sounds slowly dies. It's becoming very quiet. The silence sounding so loud to my ears. Quick pants leave my throat, through my cold lips._

_The silence is broken, when I whimper in defeat. A very long sigh follows. Had I ever lost a battle before? Was this the first time that my shoulder got penetrated by the mighty chidori?_

_No I hadn't, and yes it was. But now a thought entered my mind. A thought that could not be ignored. A thought, a question._

_'Why didn't my brother aim for my heart?' Maybe he wanted me to suffer and die slowly. Was that so?_

**--**

''Three, four...'' I count, but hesitate when I hear their grinning. I roll my eyes. 'Annoying...'

--

_''Kill me...'' I whisper, my throat and lips dry. ''Kill me, now.''_

_A chuckle escapes my brother's mouth. I try looking him in the eye, but his dark hair prevents it. But I know that his crimson Sharingan eyes are wide open, feeling satisfied. But I can't see. I can only see that mouth, smirking. I still wonder why he won't kill me, since he isn't torturing me either._

_After a few quiet moments he finally speaks._

_''Uchiha... Itachi.'' He always says my name that way. Always with that poisoning undertone, letting me know how much he truly hates me. He finally speaks to me._

_''I've beaten you. You killed our clan, our family, our mother... and our father. For more than ten years I have trained for this. For more than ten years I have hated you with all my heart.''_

_**--**_

''Five.'' There are tons of better things I could be doing now. If only...

--

_''But now, now I finally have you where I want you. Now that I can finally kill you... I've changed my mind.'' My eyes widen, I don't know what to expect, wasn't I supposed to die here? Because that was kinda how I wrote my scenario. _

_My eyes widen even more when he brushes his strands out of his face. I clearly see his black eyes, now knowing that he will not fight anymore. But I remain quiet. What should I expect now?_

_''I'm going to punish you. But not physically. No, your punishment will be much worse than just torturing.'' He pauses while filling the dark cave with his evil throaty laugh. _

_''You are going to wish that you were dead. You're going to wish that I killed you right here on this spot. But I won't. You will suffer.'' And that's when he knocked me unconscious. That's when I stopped remembering._

**--**

''Six, seven. All good girls go to heaven. Eight.''

**--**

_I woke up in Konoha hospital, my shoulder wound already healed by one irritated Haruno Sakura, an old teammate of Sasuke. She kept making fun of me and giving me ugly faces (she only dared because I was tied up). But secretly she thanked me, because I kind of brought Sasuke home. Kind of..._

_**--**_

''Nine...'' my eyes are closed.

I think she was the one who actually suggested this idea of my punishment. Hn... I should punish her for that. So annoying.

''Ten! Here I come!'' And that's what got me here. What I'm currently doing, is Sasuke's idea of mental torture. Back when we were still true ''brothers'', he always knew one thing I hated, more than anything else. And now... my weakness has become my punishment. My weakness, the thing I hate, is... ARE actually: Children.

Yes, I am Itachi, the babysitter, the nanny.

My eyes open wide, Sharingan activated when I turn around. Of course I hear the sounds of the children, trying to muffle their laughs and nervous breaths. Too bad that I have to follow the rules Sakura and Sasuke set up for me.

''You! Gaki, I found you!'' I speak with my muted voice when I see an arm behind the fluffy blue couch.

The boy stands and looks at me angrily.

''Stop using your eyes mister nanny!'' A vein throbs furiously, my eye twitches, my hands start itching when I hear the brat. So bold, so carefree. If only I were allowed to give them a serious beating. I sigh deeply, in order to supress my anger. I deactivate my eyes. The boy looks at me, knowing how much I hate that name. An evil smile plays his lips, because he knows that the rules won't allow me to become angry. The boy places his hands on his hips. He has green eyes and dark brown hair. My excellent memory tells me that his name is Riku.

''Oi, you're out. Go sit on the couch.'' I manage to sound normal even though I'm still annoyed by this awful job. They don't even pay me for this. Gurrr.

Riku sticks out his tongue and pops down on the blue fluffy couch. I roll my eyes and look around in the room. I can hear two girls whispering behind the bookshelve.

''Hmm, I'm wondering...'' I think out loud. As I slowly walk towards the brown shelve. This is so un-Itachi-like. This is so... unlike me.

''Could there someone be hiding oooover... HERE!'' I quickly look behind it and the two little girls screech and giggle loudly.

''You're too good at this, Uchiha-san.'' Well, at least they are polite. Each girl grabs an arm and hangs at me. A small drop of sweat runs down my neck as I drag them to the couch. The girl with blonde hair and two small braids lets go first and sits next to the boy. However, the girl with brown hair and dark eyes decides to keep haning there, using my arm like some sort of rope. I sigh deeply for like the fifth time this evening and I swing my arm a bit, but she doesn't let go. The two kids on the couch laugh at me.

_Annoying little..._

I look down, the girl looks up, blushing. Great... now one of them has a crush on me. Then suddenly the front door opens and the girl lets go. We all turn around to see who's there. Once the kids see it's the pink haired woman, they all start smiling.

''Sakura-san!!'' they yell happily.

''Hello everybody!'' she waves and starts grinning as she sees all children who were hiding, appear and run towards her. ''You were playing a game, huh?'' She bows to pat the kids' heads and to tickle them.

''Yes, with mr. Uchiha! But he's too good at it.'' a girl yells while Sakura starts pulling off her winter coat.

''Hahaha, I called him mister Nanny again, he didn't like it!'' the boy looks over his shoulder at me. I just stand still, my jaw dropped, watching with surprise how nice and friendly these little monster are when Sakura is around. The woman laughs loudly. I sit down in a comfortable chair, letting Sakura taking care of them. She hands them some sweets and makes them sit down at the large table in the kitchen.

''Did mister nanny get angry again?'' she whispers near my ear and sits down in a chair opposite me. She smiles at me.

Evil... I believe she is pure evil. She must have made up that name... she must have.

''What are you doing here?'' I make sure my voice sounds irritated, but in fact I'm not. I like it when she is around, because the children go very quiet and they behave ten times better compared to when she's not here.

''My shift in the hospital ended early. '

''And you couldn't think of something better to do after, like going out for once? Unless you prefer babysitting above anything else.'' I raise my brow, knowing that I sound arrogant, knowing that I'm probably offending her.

''Well, I just came to check on you. You know they asked me to do that. It's the children of Konoha we're talking about. Can't leave an ex-serial killer alone with them for too long.'' she jokes, ignoring my mean words.

I wanted to ask her HOW I was supposed to kill them when they drained more than half of my chakra. And with those single cuffs on my feet I wouldn't even be able to run, so they'd probably kill me afterwards. The cuffs send out a signal so that they know where I am 24/7. Also the cuffs would explode if I were to go outside the village or try to take them off.  
Sasuke had offered me a chance to stay alive, he had convinced the Hokage not to kill me. I wasn't planning on ruining this chance. Eventually I am still planning to leave this town, to escape when I get the chance to. But I seriously doubt if that will happen anytime soon.

''What?'' she asks, looking at my puzzled face. I look up at her.

''Nothing, never mind.'' she nods and leans back in her chair.

''Well, I also came to tell you that your shift is finished for tonight. Their parents will come any minute now, so you can go home if you want to in a few minutes.''

The house we're in now is Sakura's. When Sasuke convinced the Hokage that this would be a well suited punishment, Sakura volunteered to keep an eye on me. She also said she wouldn't mind that the place, I would be babysitting in, would be her home. She often had night shifts in the hospital and the babysitting was only during the evenings. So usually when she got home, the children were long gone and I had cleaned up the place, so it didn't bother her in the least. Or so she said.

I never liked waiting for the parents, so when the bell rings I just start cleaning the kitchen as the kids rush past me. I let Sakura do the talking. At first I was suprised to hear that parents dared to leave me alone with their children, but when I heared that the Hokage secured to them that I was absolutely no threat and that their children could learn things from me before going to the acadamy, it all made sense to me that lots of parents signed their kids in. Yes, sometimes I teach the kids some shinobi-stuff. They all like it. I'm a very good teacher... I think. Obviously the parents are shinobi and leave their kids here when they have to go on a mission. Luckily Sakura and I only do the evenings. During the midday, someone else's house is being used with another babysitter.

Five minutes later, after all the kids are gone, Sakura sits at the kitchentable and watches me washing the dishes. Sometimes I suspect her of making fun of me. No wait, not making fun of me, but enjoying the sight of me doing something unusual. Something she never thought she'd see. Like me washing the dishes, or mopping, or reading aloud for the children. Yes I mob, that's part of my job too. Mobbing! I dry my hands with the towel and turn around. With her elbow on the table, arm supporting her head, she watches me.

''Do you care for a drink, mr. Nanny?'' She looks at me with big innocent eyes. I cast the towel in a corner and place my hands on the table. I look back at her, like we're having some sort of staringcontest.

''Sure.''

And then she is the first one to look away. She stands and goes looking for a nice bottle of wine. I sit myself down too, opposite her seat. I yawn, noticing that without my chakra, a job like this can be more tiring than I thought. I rub my eyes. This has actually been my sixth babysit-night. I babysit like five times in a week, always cleaning afterwards. I spend most of my time in Sakura's house. I have my own small apartment in a flat, of course with a lot of security around. With a loud noise, she puts the bottle on the table with two glasses next to it.

''You like red wine?''

''Hn. I like sake better.''

Sakura grins. ''Sorry, this is all I got. And don't you ''HN'' me! You're brother does it too often already.'' She pours in the wine and sits opposite me.

''Yes, but he stole it from me. I invented it.'' I pretend my arrogance, like being proud of it.

''How do you know? Because you were born first?'' She raises her brows, enjoying the conversation.

''Well yes actually. When we were young, he literally copied everything I did. And he didn't even use his sharingan for it.'' I made her laugh. I sip my wine, not enjoying it as much as I would enjoy sake. Too bad...

''Next time, I'll bring a bottle of sake.''

* * *

**Okay, not a terrific ending. Obviously the story isn't done yet, so there will be another chapter. I don't know when, because I have to work on other stories as well.**


End file.
